


Jealousy

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: China, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Injury, Jealousy, Love Confessions, jealous jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Sherry gets injured while fighting Ustanak. Fortunately, Leon is there to help. And Jake can't help but feel jealous





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Bang! Sherry Birkin slipped from Ustanak’s grasp, body flying limply through the air before slamming into a metal shipping container. Jake’s eyes widened as he witnessed Sherry being flung into the container. Shit! Jake was quick to move, legs carrying him as fast as he could to where Sherry was lying, unconscious. But apparently, it wasn’t fast enough. For as fast as Jake blinked, Leon was beside Sherry, cradling her in his arms and shaking her gently.   
“Sherry? Sherry c’mon. I know you can pull through this…c’mon. Please wake up”. Leon’s voice was soft and pleading. Jake knew that the other man had had some involvement in saving Sherry’s life back in Raccoon City. But still, he couldn’t help but feel a hint of jealousy as he watched Leon pick the girl he loved up and take her back to the hospital.

Helena drove the four of them to the hospital in the nearest city. Unfortunately, they were in China and the doctors and nurses didn’t speak much English. The language barrier was a problem at first. The three of them didn’t know what was wrong with Sherry and they were beginning to believe that she would never wake up. That was, until Helena got through to Hunnigan and she was able to translate the doctors words into English. To the trios relief, it turned out that Sherry had a minor concussion but that she should be fine in a few days and that she would wake up in a short time. That was all good news to Jake until the nurse told them that they couldn’t go into her room to see her. Jake had nearly lost it then and there. He should be allowed see her for fucks sake. He was her partner. Upon hearing that information, Jake just stormed out of the hospital doors, leaving a very confused Leon and Helena behind. 

The trio had stayed in a nearby hotel and had returned to the hospital to visit Sherry the following day. Jake and Helena couldn’t find Leon anywhere, and figured he was just in his room. They went to see Sherry anyway. Sherry’s room was on the fourth floor. So they had to take the uncomfortably small elevator to said floor, their bodies pressed together tightly. Once the elevator dinged to signal that they were on the fourth floor, Helena stumbled out of the metal doors, followed closely by Jake. A small woman sat at the reception desk, flicking through a bunch of files while typing something on her computer. She looked up when she heard the two approach. The woman raised a questioning eyebrow. “Can I help you with something”, she said in a heavily accented voice. Helena was the first to speak. “Yes. Can you tell us which room Sherry Birkin is in?”, Helena asked politely. Jake could have vomited at her sickly sweet tone. The receptionist checked her computer before replying. “Ms Birkin is in room 237”. Helena nodded a thank you. 

After getting lost in the maze of corridors twice, they finally managed to make it to Sherry’s room. Jake held a finger to his mouth, signally for Helena to be quiet. He didn’t want to disturb her if she was sleeping. But instead of soft breathing or light snoring, he heard laughing. Who the fuck was in the room with her? Jake wasted no time in finding out. He pushed open the door and froze. Sherry was sitting upright in her bed, looking as happy as ever and laughing with Leon fucking Kennedy. Anger and jealousy flashed in Jake’s eyes. Leon, turning to Jake, saw this and announced that he was going to get lunch before grabbing Helena’s arm and dragging her back out the door.

Jake sighed, sitting in the armchair beside Sherry’s bed. She looked as beautiful as ever. She had a few bruises on her face and neck. But with her healing ability, they would fade quickly. “Hey Supergirl”, he greeted. She gave him a soft smile in return. “How are ya feeling?”. Sherry smiled. “I’m feeling better. Thank you Jake. I don’t know if I’d even still be alive if you, Leon and Helena hadn’t been there to rescue me”. Jake turned away, his cheeks tinted a bright pink. “Yeah…yeah whatever”. Jake shot Sherry a look of confusion when she burst into a fit of laughter. Jake raised his eyebrow. When Sherry saw him looking at her, she quickly composed herself. “S-sorry. It’s just, I remembered the look you gave Leon when you came in here. You looked like you wanted to kill him. I don’t know. It’s just funny to me”. Jake didn’t know what to say. The woman that he was in love with was laughing at him. Well that’s just great. He looked at Sherry again. “Jake Muller were you jealous of Leon?”.. Jake gawked. Shit! “No I’m not jealous!”. Sherry gave him an ‘I don’t believe you’ look. “Okay, fine. Maybe I was a little bit jealous. Why does it matter anyway?”. Jake’s eyes widened as he felt Sherry’s lips on his. They broke the kiss for air, both of them panting. “Don’t be jealous Jake. I love you”, Sherry said after she’d caught her breath. Jake drew his partner into a hug, his lips centimeters away from her ear. “I love you too Supergirl”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I really like this pairing. Leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
